The usual sofa sleeper mechanism is provided with a deck formed of a wire link fabric that functions as a yieldable support for the mattress in the bed-forming position of the mechanism. While the wire is quite durable and provides a strong support for the mattress, it has been found to be objectionable from the standpoint of comfort. Also, the wire link fabric has been objected to because it is heavy, abrasive, and difficult to handle.
Furthermore, in the seat-forming position of a mechanism that includes wire link fabric, it has often been necessary to provide fabric overdecking for the wire for aesthetic purposes and to try to prevent the imprinting of a noticeable design on the sofa seat cushions which will sometimes assume the imprint of any article with which they have been in engagement for any length of time. As a consequence of these objections, manufacturers have heretofore sought to replace wire link fabric, but without complete success. Some efforts have been made to replace the wire link with canvas, but canvas is objectionable because it will stretch and bucket and is difficult to maintain in a taut condition.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide an improved deck assembly which overcomes the objections outlined above and also eliminates the need for overdecking under the seat cushions.